1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to multimedia services, and more particularly, to providing sketch annotations related to multimedia content in a social networking environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Social networking related to multimedia programs is often conducted through means that are separate from a provider network that provides the multimedia content. For example, friends that want to discuss multimedia programs often do so over telephones, through in-person interactions, or through text-based communications (e.g., email and text messaging). Discussions of multimedia programs are often limited to verbal communications (i.e., communications that use only words).